Justice Prevails
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Vriska and Terezi turn their pailing sessions into some very unorthodox roleplay, but Vriska is in for a nasty surprise when Terezi changes the plan halfway through.


Just some content warnings on this real quick. Fic contains: Blackrom, hatesex, bulges, nooks, nooses, bondage, biting, scratching, breathplay, minor bloodplay, roleplaying in-story, typing quirks, and exposing stuffed animals to indecent sights.

...

TEREZI: ST4ND1NG B3FOR3 YOU 1S TH3 4CCUS3D

TEREZI: TH3 DR34D3D G4MBL1G4NT L34D3R M4RQU1S3 SP1NN3R3T M1NDF4NG

TEREZI: GU1LTY OF M4NY CR1M3S TH4T TH3 D34DLY 4ND SK1LL3D L3G1SL4C3R4TOR B3FOR3 YOU SH4LL PROV3

Your attention quickly fades, because Terezi's speeches tend to go on for a while. You're not even sure to the benefit of whom, since she's addressing her scalemate collection, which has been hastily lined up in rows. Only Terezi could monologue to her toys while you sit tied up in a chair, literally a captive audience, waiting for her to get on to the naughty stuff. You squirm in your chair and find that you're bound a little tighter than expected, but you don't worry too much, because it's not time for you to make your daring escape yet.

Old habits die hard, and from the moment you and Terezi flared up into kismesissitude, Team Scourge got its reunion. You've been engaged in less childish forms forms of roleplay lately, with new and better conquests than treasure. Much like your ancestor, you've begun playing redrom games with various trolls, but none have proven anywhere near as satisfying as your caliginous conquering of your old teammate. As Mindfang, you've taken many defeated trolls down to the depths of your ship as servant lovers, the sweetest spoils you could possibly loot. 'Redglare' was the sweetest of all, because of the history between your ancestors, because nothing felt quite so satisfying as following in Mindfang's footsteps.

You're playing out the historical scene today, something you've waited forever for. When Redglare captured Mindfang and brought her before the court, only for your ancestor to sway the minds of all involved and have them turn on the legislacerator so she could make her daring escape. That's the game tonight, except you will not be letting the angry lowbloods take their justice out on her. Instead, you will take Redglare to your 'ship' and take her as your most treasured prize, taking her with the sort of ferocity only your very potent kismesissitude could bring.

The anticipation is making your bone bulge wriggle impatiently in your FLARP outfit, and you can't wait to set it loose on the blind girl yammering on to her toys. If her plan is to get you frustrated enough to push your bulge down her protein chute and send her think pan dizzying into a lust-drunk daze, then she's fucking brilliant. You don't want to give her too much credit, because it's far more likely she's just on another one of her crazy in-character spiels again. You hate how much she rambles about how great she is when she's in Redglare mode.

You slip back into reality to hear what she's on about now.

TEREZI: WH3N TH3 BR4V3 DR4GON LUSUS TOR3 H3R 4RM CL34N FROM H3R BODY 4ND

You decide this has gone on long enough, and interrupt her.

VRISKA: Hey, could we may8e speed this up a little? I h8 to 8e a 8other-oh who am I kidding, no I don't-8ut this is some really shitty foreplay.

VRISKA: Made even shittier 8y the fact you're supposed to 8e taking my 8ulge, not arranging your toys in descending order of which tastes 8etter to lick.

VRISKA: Let's skip ahead to when this stops sucking and-ow, what the fuck?

Your cheek stings, a feeling that registers before the loud slap of her leather-gloved hand on your face. You hiss and twist in your seat, and when you're straightened out you stare furiously at the lower-blooded troll. Before you can spit out an angry question, that maddening laugh rings out. She's deepening out, making it sound more booming and intimidating than usual, to keep in character.

TEREZI: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4

TEREZI: THE COURTBLOCK S33S HOW S1L3NC3D YOU W3R3 4ND R3G4RDS YOU 4S L3SS WORTHY OF R3SP3CT TH4N PR3V1OUSLY

TEREZI: 1 SUGG3ST YOU S1L3NC3 YOURS3LF 4S TH3 GR34T R3DGL4R3 PROV3S YOUR GU1LT

Another hiss, but you ultimately settle down, mostly because the slap rattled you, and you need to plan your vengeance. It is going to be so much more thrilling to get her into that noose now. It hangs in the middle of the room, and it seems a little high for the teal-blooded troll. Tying nooses is one skill you will unbegrudgingly applaud Terezi in because for a blind girl, her sense of rope length is perfect, but you're wary about this one. You don't want your kismesis to die, after all. The noose was even her idea; she said it would be far better than just being tied to a chair, and promised it would be an amazing experience. You trust her on that, because you've convinced yourself that she absolutely loves being your blackrom slave. Why else would she be so eager to play with you again?

Of course, that means a little more pushing may be in order. Complacency is not something you want ruining your kismesissitude, because it dulls the hate that makes it so much fun. Sometimes when you kiss, you worry you might be vacillating, slipping into flushed feelings. You certainly can't have that, so you tug on Terezi's hair or sink your teeth into her ashen skin, because her pained cries rekindle the black emotions in you. You buy into the idea that your life will rhyme with your ancestor's, that you and Terezi could be locked in a lifelong struggle as enemies, because it's all you could ever ask for.

You decide she needs to have her world shaken if she's gotten comfortable. The plan is to let her prattle on far longer, but you're impatient, your bulge even moreso, and she needs to learn what happens when she gets too aggressive with you. You start to slip out of the ropes, except that extra tightness is really troubling you. It makes you wonder if she did it so you could escape at all.

The realization dawns on you far too late, because the tip of her cane is on your thigh and your pulse becomes frantic. Terezi bares her teeth to you, and you're sweating like Equius.

TEREZI: HOW K1ND OF YOU YOUR HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY TO L3T M3 P4SS JUDG3M3NT ON TH3 4CCUS3D 1N YOUR PL4C3

TEREZI: 1T 1S 4N HONOUR TO B3 TRUST3D W1TH TH3 R3SPONS1B1L1TY TO PUN1SH TH3 M4RQU1S3 HOW3V3R 1 F33L MOST JUST

TEREZI: DO YOU H4V3 4NY L4ST D3F3NS3 TO M4K3 M1NDF4NG

You try desperately to get out of the chair, to untie yourself and clock her in the nose. Forget the noose; you'll bend her over, fuck her senseless, and hold the cane to her neck to manipulate her breathing in a far less controlled environment. She's going to pay dearly for changing the plan like this, and the fact she's staying in character as Neophyte Redglare through it all is only making you angrier.

VRISKA: Terezi what the fuck are you doing? Why is the rope so tight? This isn't what we planned at all, don't 8e such a 8itch!

VRISKA: Your ancestor sucked, 8ut that doesn't m8ke it okay to rewrite history 8y m8king her win and not 8e so shitty.

TEREZI: SUCH F1R3 FROM 4 H1GHBLOOD BROUGHT SO LOW BY H3R OWN MISD33DS

TEREZI: 1 F33L TH4T TH3 B3ST PUN1SHM3NT WOULD B3 TO DO TO YOU 4S YOU D1D TO SO M4NY OTH3R TROLLS

TEREZI: T4K1NG SL4V3S TO SL4T3 YOUR TW1ST3D PL34SUR3S

TEREZI: WH1CH 1S WHY MY S3NT3NC3 SH4LL B3 FOR YOU TO F33L TH4T S4M3 HUM1L14T1ON

TEREZI: 1 S3NT3NC3 YOU TO B3 MY SL4V3

VRISKA: Terezi this isn't fucking funny. Untie me 8efore I 8ash your head in!

She isn't listening to you at all, and the fact you're making the chair rock from side to side, threatening to tip over and put you in an even worse position, is just making her smile wider. You've fallen right into a cruel trap and you're unable to reach any of the irons currently in the fire to bail you out. She's rubbing the tip of her cane up your thigh and you can only shut your eyes and hope that she's fucking with you.

TEREZI: 1 TH1NK 1T ONLY F41R TH4T YOUR F1RST T1M3 B31NG CL41M3D B3 1N FRONT OF TH3 COURTBLOCK

TEREZI: SO TH4T TH3 F4LL 4ND D3GR4D4T1ON OF TH3 M4RQU1S3 H3RS3LF B3 PUBL1C 4ND HUM1L14T1NG

You refuse to open your eyes or acknowledge any of what's happening. You've gone into a defensive stance of mock apathy, where you simply wait for a split-second opportunity. Your hands continue to try and slip loose of the binding.

You're forced to acknowledge it when something warm rubs against your cheek and you let out a horrified shriek. You know exactly what it is, and it makes this all far too real for a silly roleplay game.

With no choice otherwise you open your eyes and confirm that it's Terezi's bonebulge grinding on your face. Her pants are down around her ankles and she's got a sick smile on her face. You lean away, but she just presses in closer, her hips wiggling for a little extra motion. You can't even muster a furious glare at her because no emotion other than horror is showing on your face. Your eyes can't tear themselves from the faintly teal-coloured shaft wriggling against you, liable to drip with similarly-coloured fluid at any second.

A hand ends up in your messy hair and your heart's pounding so hard it could probably break the rope just by the force it's threatening to beat out of your chest with. But by that point you'll be dead, so it's hardly a good idea. She's climbing into your lap, kneeling on your legs as she gets into proper position to thoroughly humiliate you in front of the silent judgement of her embarrassingly large scalemate collection. There's something arguably even worse about these circumstances, and the shit-eating grin on Terezi's face tells you she knows it just as well.

She's not the best and keeping her bulge reigned in, as it jerks and writhes of its own accord, and she just sort of points it in a general direction. Infuriating when you get your legs tangled up together and try to wrap your tentacle around hers, but for this act it's absolutely perfect. The area is your face, and the thick muscle leaves no part of you unsullied as a few wet teal streaks across your face make you blush deep, furious cerulean. It shows a twisted joy for fucking with your glasses, which become uneven from the continued prodding and pushing.

Her sick, mocking laugh continues, but she's starting to lose grasp on her character as this new stream of laughter sounds more like her normal voice. Terezi's a little on the bony side, and her knees dig into your legs unpleasantly. She might not be heavy but she's still not comfortable to have pressing down on you in such a strange position. It's not pleasant, but you suppose none of this is supposed to be pleasant for you. You'd want to congratulate her for getting one over on you, if her tapered tip weren't rubbing against your lips and her cackling weren't growing louder.

Using the hand in your hair to help it along, Terezi manages to get her bulge into your mouth, and this is where you really start hating yourself. You never give head under someone else's conditions. Your technique is perfect, but it's one built around teasing, making whomever you've got tied up begging for you to give them more. You like making people squirm and plead, and have built every bit of your oral expertise around that very principle. Terezi's impatient, twitchy cock is something you're familiar with, as with the nook right below it, but you've never had to get her off with your mouth before. It just sort of comes from the privilege of having your bulge fucking her silly.

Speaking of which, her other hand is slowly getting your pants undone, but her legs have to adjust and the whole thing is probably more of an exercise in cockslapping you even more because an errant twitch does send it striking your cheek at a speed that isn't thoroughly pleasant. Once it has the chance your bulge slaps against Terezi's bare thigh, but there's absolutely nothing relieving about the feeling, since it's expressing its need with a sense of vulnerability. It presses into her leg and pleads for attention, and you don't have the faculties right now to keep it under control. You're sensitive, and the desperate rubbing makes you shudder, and you only keep your moan down because you don't want to open your mouth to her bulge.

That laugh becomes even more sickening, and finally the tip finishes flopping against your lips and actually gets into your mouth. You feel like biting down out of spite, but that's the kind of cruelty that goes beyond a healthy kismesissitude. Too much lasting damage there, and it means you'll never get the chance to seek revenge on your toy, which is something you have to do eventually. Besides, she has you tied up, and can do far worse to you in response. The fact one of your arms is robotic is a testament to that.

She pulls on your hair a little, just to hear what sounds you'll make as her shaft slithers into your mouth of its own accord, drawn to the wet heat. Pain tinges the angry, reluctant sounds you've already been making, and as you look up to see her smile growing wider you start to have a few revelations. You realize that for all her morals, she's also got a sick side, too; she's just better at directing it. Which means her nook is probably going to drip from the sound of your whimpering just like yours does when the roles are reversed. All this time, Terezi's been waiting to unleash her own sadistic streak, and you've done plenty for her to make up for.

You close your eyes and mostly surrender to her as her hips start to close in on your face and her bulge fills more and more of your mouth. The taste of her teal fluids hit your tongue and the only thing keeping you from leaning back until you fall back is the likelihood Terezi will remain atop you and get her entire bulge right down your gullet. There's no real way out of this, resigning you to your humiliating defeat in front of the courtblock.

No, stuffed animals. Fuck, you're starting to buy into the game again, when it has stopped being the fun you expected. There's certainly nothing fun about some bony, self-righteous git kneeling in your lap and starting to thrust into your mouth. Nor is there any pleasure to be found in how she tugs on your hair and sends jolts of sensation through you, as though you kind of enjoy the pain.

TEREZI: TH3 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR WOULD L1K3 ON R3CORD M1NDF4NGS W1LL1NG SUBM1SS1ON 4ND R3S1GN4T1ON TO TH3 PUN1SHM3NT

And the way she's half-moaning those words as she makes a slow, heavy thrust into your mouth doesn't make your nook drip. Not at fucking all.

She could be going fast, could be fucking your mouth and laughing before she pulls away and covers you in her genetic material. It would be over quick and she could kick your ass out of her respiteblock, letting you stumble back to yours dripping with pale teal fluid. That would be sufficiently cruel and embarrassing for you, and as far as humiliation went, it was probably a lot better than the toys that bore witness to it all instead. You'd actually feel degraded if she did that, and this could all be over so that you could go home and masturbate furiously to relieve the aching of your bulge.

Which is exactly why she's going slow. Because this is psychological, not about public humiliation. She wants you to feel what she does, wants you to suffer thoroughly as she uses you and asserts herself as a legitimate rival in your kismesissitude. There's actually something beautiful about it, about her drive to prove herself to you by hatefucking you right back. You'd almost be touched if you weren't totally opposed to being on the receiving end of everything you've ever done. The crooked justice of doing unto you as you do unto others. You kind of do a lot of really shitty stuff unto others, and your treatment of conquests is no different.

Right on cue, she grabs one of your horns and grips it tight. You expect her to go for the other one but instead she just pulls on your hair again and you aren't even making audible noises anymore because your mouth is currently full of blue dick. She's just doing it for fun, and has probably caught on to how your bulge throbs against her thigh each time she does something that hurts you. You wish it wouldn't betray you now, of all times.

Instead, it seeks out something warm it can wriggle into, but her legs are too spread for thigh sex and her nook is out of your reach. So, it decides to take the most embarrassing possible route and reach around her leg to the fold of her knee, where it's warm and soft and can probably ease its way in. Of course Terezi laughs uproariously as your bulge desperately tries to relieve itself. Just as she was starting to thrust with a good speed that you could get behind, she pulls out entirely, laughing.

TEREZI: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

TEREZI: YOU C4N NOT 3V3N CONTROL YOURS3LF

TEREZI: SUR3LY 4 DR34D P1R4T3 N4M3D M1NDF4NG C4N NOT B3 SO W34K W1LL3D

You take a deep breath and try to speak, but she just laughs again and smacks you in the face, losing more droplets of her fluids as it drips out in anticipation for her release. Instead of talking, you just snarl and look up at the grinning blind girl.

She climbs off of you, grabbing her cane, which she'd leaned against the side of the chair. She catches it on the back rung and started to lie down, cackling as you shriek and fall forward with her. With the sort of precision a blind girl shouldn't be capable of, you find that she's worked it out perfectly so that you face is up against her nook as she lies supine on the floor.

That got your pulse racing, but once the flash of adrenaline subsides from your powerless descent you're just angry again and your knees cry out in pain, since the weight of you and the chair both came down hard onto them. Especially when she grabs your hair and horn again, because you know she wants you to perform some more, and in many ways you find licking the slit just beneath the teal-blooded troll's bone bulge to be a far more degrading experience.

Her laughter dims a little as her legs squirm and wrap around your head, ankles finding comfortable spots digging into your back between the chair's rungs, and her bony thighs pressing on either side of you head. You're furious, but a single jerk of her hips and you're already licking whether you want to or not. You try a faster-paced version of your slow teasing, but she doesn't want your technique and lets you know it by slapping your forehead with her bulge.

TEREZI: 1 DO NOT W1SH TO B3 TR34T3D L1K3 4 CONQU3ST

TEREZI: R3V3R3 TH3 NOOK OF YOUR N3W OWN3R

You whimper into her crotch and abide by her command, only because she's twisting the hand around your hair. It's insanely pleasurable, but it's making you want to comply with her, driving you into willing submission because it feels too good to ignore. You drag your tongue along her slit, and though your lick is slow, it lacks the cockiness of your technique and focuses on inducing pleasure rather than need. Her bulge slithers against your face as you lick, and if you weren't blushing with shame you'd probably find it kind of hot. You know, if you were an idiot.

Her laughter grows louder, but it's not constant. She's saying plenty else, all of it in character, though the voice she uses for Redglare is ebbing, contorting with her moans. Her normal voice slips through plenty because she's losing control, and would much rather hold tight to your hair than to her silly 'intimidating' voice. She's is griping your horn rather hard, pushing your face down against her as she thrusts up. It's to keep you in place, as though all of her other precautions weren't enough. Your hands tied behind your back, your legs manacled, and then more rope around your midsection to keep you to the chair, which is bent forward.

In retrospect, you kind of feel like an idiot for not seeing her trap sooner. You were too sure that she loves submitting to you. And to be fair she probably still does, because no FLARPer has ever ridden your bulge and not reached for a pail.

Your knees dig into the floor, and you try to shift to get the weight distributed better. The chair locks you into a very uncomfortable position, and it's clear that the only way you're going to get out of it is to get Terezi off. Thankfully, she's purring and pushing your face into her crotch with such eagerness that she clearly wants to get off, so you decide to swallow what pride she hasn't already broken and give her what she wants. You can patch it up later, while you formulate your revenge.

Occasionally, she pulls your head up to lick the base of her bulge, letting it slither all over your face again. When she does this, the laughter and degrading roleplay comments cease, as she starts sniffing rapidly, painting the blurry image in her head of your humiliation. You can see her smile growing wider, teeth bared to you when her dick isn't rubbing against the lens of your glasses and obscuring your vision. It infuriates you, because you imagine that seeing the inverse gives you the same smile. It's a smile you deserve, one she's taken from you through such underhanded means that you have no choice but to respect her.

Back down to her nook you go, and she's pulling your hair with one hand while the grip on your horn holds your face hard against her slit. Your glasses slip down your nose as her tip continues its invasive, slimy dragging. Thin streaks and droplets of teal are all over your face, hiding the deep shade of your noble blood that's coloured your face in your embarrassment. It's going to take a while to wash her genetic material off your lenses, because that stuff leaves streaks when wiped off.

All the while, your own tentacle is dripping onto the ground uselessly, squirming in slow, dejected motions as it gives up all hope of ever finding release inside of Terezi's nook. The fact your tongue is deep in her only makes it worse, because you know damn well how fun it would be to fill it up until it's leaking out around your throbbing cock. Instead of paying worship to it as she laughs at you and insults you to her stuffed animals. You'd be offended if that weren't one of the dumbest things you've ever heard.

You reach the absolute apex of desperation as your bulge curls up and starts trying to find your own nook. Your fingernails dig into your palm and you hiss as your body's reaction to sexual frustration reaches its peak. You whimper loudly into Terezi's pussy as she pulls your head up, just so she can drag you around by your hair a little. The pained, vulnerable whimper turns into a desperate moan halfway through as it pushes in and you're now fucking yourself. It makes your cheeks burn as the regal blue deepens, and this time when she laughs your nook clenches down because the fact she's in such total control of you is hotter than it has any right to be.

TEREZI: WELL M1NDF4NG 1T WOULD 4PP34R TH4T YOU H4V3 GROWN 4S D3SP3R4T3 4S TH3 TROLLS YOU M4K3 YOUR PL4YTH1NGS

TEREZI: 4 R4TH3R TW1ST3D B34UTY 1S 1T NOT

VRISKA: I h8 you so much, Ter8zi.

You're about to spit defiantly, but she pulls your hair harder and instead you're crying out in blissful agony. The pain is making you fuck yourself harder, to your shock and shame, and you throb as she reaches down and places a hand around your neck. Those teeth flash again, and you don't remember them ever looking that sharp before.

TEREZI: 1 R3FUS3 TO PL4Y TH1S G4ME WH3R3 YOU PR3T3ND TO B3 S3N1L3

TEREZI: YOU W1LL 4CKNOWL3DG3 4ND R3SP3CT M3 M4RQU1S3

VRISKA: Y-yes, mistr8ss. My hum8le apol8gies.

You say it through gritted teeth, and it kind of kills you inside to concede to her, but it also makes you whimper because of how good you're feeling. You can't go in that deep, but even what little you have inside of you is enough to drive you up the wall when enhanced by your situation. You wriggle in the chair and against your bindings, because you're not used to being so tight and still, and desperately need to move somehow. Most of the motion is on a slight rock of your hips as you fruitlessly try to grind against your bone bulge.

It pisses you off that the second she has you finally in character again, she shoves your face right back down between her legs and they clench around your head even tighter. She has no idea what she's doing, you realize. Can't even break you properly by gloating. It's just a frantic mess of whatever she feels like doing, probably driven by a lack of self-control and need for release. It infuriates you, because you could do this so much better than her.

Her moaning grows louder as she bucks against your complacent mouth with increased vigour. Your attempts to fuck yourself go nowhere because you can't get it more than a few inches deep, which drives you mad and only serves to further tease yourself. Ugh, you're actually so great at this that you're doing half of Terezi's job for her. Effectively teasing yourself and eating her out well enough for her to practically dance on your tongue.

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you are one hot 8itch.

Another sudden pull takes you by surprise and wreaks havoc on your scalp. You haven't lost any hairs yet, but the pulling becomes jerky and frantic, a staccato rhythm that makes you hiss as she forces her bulge back into your mouth. It's swelling before the tip is even past your lips, making eyes go wide in fright as you realize exactly what's happening, but are several orders of magnitude too powerless to do anything about it.

You accept the choking flood of pale teal genetic fluid that makes you cough and spit it out. It drips back down her bulge as it throbs and squirms even more frantically in your mouth, and you sputter a little. Her bulge slips out of your mouth to give you a few more streaks across the face and you're by this point so thoroughly debased that you can feel the judgement of the scalemate witnesses.

Terezi gives you a cruel, satisfied smile as she stands up. She grips the chair, but doesn't let go of your hair at all as she finally sets you upright again. You just sit there, whimpering and hissing because she's still tugging at your hair in quick, random bursts. Another cough, and more of her cum drips out the corners of your mouth. Her volume worries you; she doesn't usually cum this much, which means she's likely been saving it all for you. There's likely plenty more to be taken out on you, once she's had her way with you. She definitely planned this out well, even if she's topping you like an amateur.

She gets behind the chair, and finally lets go of your hair to start untying the rope keeping you stuck to it. You still won't have much use of your hands or legs, which are spread apart by a pair of study manacles that keep them in place. She presses her cane across your neck, holds it tight, and laughs in your ear with a low, mocking tone. It's barely above a whisper, and is so dominating that your blood boils, because you're being taken with such cunning by a lower-blooded troll; even the one rung between you makes this unacceptable.

TEREZI: YOU H4V3 C3RT41NLY PROV3N YOURS3LF 4 C4P4BL3 LOV3R 3V3N G1V3N TH3 C1RCUMST4NC3S

Her speech is a little slurred and breathless, and it blows warm into your ear in a way that makes your torso pillar twist. The rope is loose enough that you finally get to stretch out, but it presses her cold cane harder against your neck to move too much. Her tongue flicks against your ear and you shudder.

TEREZI: 1 HOP3 YOU 4R3 R34DY FOR TH3 G4LLOWS

TEREZI: YOU W1LL NOT B3 3X3CUT3D 4S PL4NNED BUT TH4T 1S NO R34SON TO L3T 4 GOOD NOOS3 GO TO W4ST3

Her cane digs into the side of your neck, and while you're able to breathe it's a little tighter, something not at all helped by how quick your breaths come, driven by panic, lust, and how guiltily pleasurable her tongue is on the back of your neck.

She pulls you up out of the chair and brings you over to the noose in the middle of the room. On the steps there your pants end up on the floor, leaving you in only your platform boots from the waist down. Your bulge is still inside of you, and the walk there is remarkably uncomfortable with your own shaft writhing within you. She undoes your manacles with her cane, an impressive show of precision, and then pulls the loop over your neck. You hiss and struggle a little. She's got it positioned perfectly to give you a very limited range of movement.

Once you're settled into your noose and she's spread your legs enough to let the rope feel snug around your neck, she gets behind you, tongue slithering along your neck. When you close your eyes you can actually see her teeth ready to sink into your skin. Her fingers find your hips and nails dig into your skin, making you hiss and lean your head back against her as far as the noose will allow.

VRISKA: You're a 8itch, and you'll never hold me captive! No prison can hold the Marquise!

Your cheeks fill up. No roleplay has ever felt nearly as embarrassing, even taunting the people you're topping. It's what she wants though, and you begrudgingly accept that she has earned this victory. It's the least difficult thing to admit, and you still remain firmly in denial about just how much you enjoy what she's doing to you. Certainly not any of the scratching, as her fingers drag up your thighs with as much force on your skin as possible. Nor the anticipation of her deciding that merely getting the whiff of your blood, which she's compared to blueberry, and deciding that she needs a taste.

Her bulge finally recovers fully, and starts to wriggle against your thigh. It makes you want to twist, and only extreme self-control keeps you stationary, because you rather like being able to breathe. It's wet and slimy from the mixture of your saliva and her own fluids, which she gladly smears onto skin still aching and sensitive from the scratches that have since moved up to your hips. The anticipation of her bulge so near your nook makes your own tentacle leave you just out of the hope she'll fill that void for you. It's an empty hope and you know it, but your genitals don't always operate off of the some brilliant logic you do.

As hers drifts up, yours seeks it out, desperate to feel it wrapped around you. You're throbbing now, a victim of yourself as much as you are of her, and you've never felt more desperate in your life. Slowly they mingle, instinctively seeking the other out, entwining themselves. You moan and rub your ass against her, eager to feel more of her, to finally get something approaching some real sensation. Lost in the daze of lust and relief you grow too complacent and make a mistake you're exploited a thousand times before.

She pulls her hips away, leaving you wanting more, leaving your bulge dangling between your parted legs, desperately seeking Terezi's cock again. You're now even worse off, dripping the occasional few drops of cum onto the floor as you groan and try to keep yourself still. Adding to the punishment is the sudden feeling of teeth digging into your neck, with one swift bite breaking the skin. You cry out as your noble cerulean blood starts to drip through the cut, licked up by her tongue in a motion that shouldn't feel nearly as arousing as it does.

VRISKA: I didn't take you for a wanna8e r8in8ow drinker, Neophyte.

VRISKA: 8ut I suppose the taste of more no8le 8lood thrills you.

VRISKA: You're a weak and deluded fool.

Your taunting only makes her bite harder and dig those fingernails into your waist. You suppose, as the pain courses through you blissfully, that it was the point. Your tongue drags across your lips, the heavy taste of her fluids lingering, and you have to admit that you've got it pretty good. Even the stinging pain of her nails as they drag across your stomach slowly and patiently feels amazing, and she does it with such force that she's breaking the skin and has you bleeding in a few places.

TEREZI: YOU T4ST3 1NCR3D1BL3

TEREZI: 3V3RYTH1NG 4BOUT YOU 1S P3RF3CT FOR 4 S3RV4NT

TEREZI: SUCH 4 SH4ME TH4T YOU SP3NT SO LONG ON TH3 OTH3R 3ND OF TH1NGS BUT 4T L34ST YOU 4R3 WH3R3 YOU B3LONG NOW

A hard slap hits your ass, and the suddenness of it makes you yell and push away from it. This does nothing to get you to safety and everything to make you choke as the rope presses into your throat, not only cutting you off, but leaving its imprint in you skin. You snap back, pulling in a desperate gasp as she spanks you again. You grow dizzy, and you're not sure anymore what parts of your body hurt and which are in ecstasy, and it's likely the two are not even remotely mutually exclusive anymore.

Her tongue shouldn't be as flexible as it is, shouldn't be as dextrous, but it moves with dutiful precision between the various marks she's left on your neck. They're all bleeding gently, and her tongue isn't letting a single drop get away. She starts to throb too as her bulge presses in between your ass cheeks, and slowly you find your own tentacle pulsating in time with hers. Yours slithers along your leg, dejected and utterly lacking in hope, dripping blue down your thigh.

Your breath remains steady as she 'feeds' on you, a ragged and quick affair. At any moment a push could complicate matters again, and the fact she's at your back with her methodical slicing doesn't give you much confidence. The occasional moan tears through it all, whenever she scratches somewhere exceptionally good, or decides to sink her teeth as hard as she can into your skin again. This feels so wrong, but so amazing that you wonder if you could get off to the torture alone.

Your voice comes out ragged and shaky.

VRISKA: What the fuck are you waiting for?

VRISKA: If you're worth anything more than the low8loods, then own me. Claim me. Take me and m8ke me yours and stop this game.

TEREZI: BUT TH3 G4M3 1S H4LF TH3 FUN M4RQU1S3

The way she whispers into that your ear shakes you to the core. It's subtle and quiet, which is something neither Terezi nor her character ever is. There's something wrong about, but it's also the most erotic she's ever sounded, and your body is so compelled to react the only way it knows how that you willingly press against the noose as your back arches and you let out a choked moan. Another smack to your ass, and she digs her fingernails in. You wonder how much of you she wants bleeding, or if she's intending to tie you down onto a flat surface and lick each every wound she's inflicting as slow torture. Your nook clenches at the very thought of Terezi's slow domination.

VRISKA: What do you w8nt?

TEREZI: FOR YOU TO B3G

Of course. You whimper at the thought, and your eyes close tightly. It's one thing to admit it to yourself, to revel in the sensations and enjoy being used to wonderfully. But what she's asking is something else, and it's something that takes a lot more from you. It's harder to admit it to someone else, to be brought down to that level. To be made to beg your kismesis to fuck you, to tell her that you're equals. No, not even equals. Begging means she's above you, and it's not something you can admit regardless of blood colour.

At least, you think so. Those nails twist into your back and you can't get the words out fast enough. You're not even sure what you're saying because you're digging your own fingernails into the palm of your flesh-and-bone hand, and you're fucking yourself again. It just spills out frantically, but you can tell that you're pulling it off because she bites down on you just to hear your voice grow more frantic, faster. Your eyes are rolled back and you can't tell by the end if you've merely spoken yourself to breathlessness or if it's because she's pushing you against the noose and jamming her fingers up your nook to see just how desperate you are.

Your bulge doesn't stop thrusting several inches deep into you as her fingers probe you. The feeling of her knuckles rubbing against it as it slithers inside of you is amazing, and she doesn't seem to mind sharing the orifice with you either. In fact, when she presses into your inner walls, she even angles her fingers up so that the back joints press into your bulge. You gasp and choke as it becomes cloudy as to whether it's really her pushing you into the rope, or if you're doing it all by yourself.

Your bulge frantically tries to push in deeper as her fingers are up to the last knuckle inside of you. It gets to the point that it hurts, and it's not the nice kind of pain that's burning across your torn-open back or your neck, but you're so beyond caring by that point. Instead, you're begging her fuck you properly, even if the feeling of her slick tentacle wriggling between your ass cheeks is more enjoyable than you thought it would be. You rock your hips a little, since any more will bring the noose back into the equation and you're still trying to catch your breath from the last time. Your grinding seems to please her, as she pulls her hips away and pulls her fingers out of you.

Your bulge follows too, to make way for hers. You don't want it to get in the way, and there's always the hope she'll show you some mercy and wrap a hand around your flailing bulge to grant it relief. A narrow, nigh nonexistent one, but you've nothing else to cling to at the moment except your own palm, and they're not a particularly fun area to feel pain in. You're begging again, because even if she's listening, your vulnerable pleading is making your lip tremble and your head tingle. Apparently, submission gets you off more than you'd ever wanted to admit, and more than you could ever have imagined, but it's something you'll only ever show Terezi. You may be better than her and damn well know that, but she's your rival, the closest you have to an equal, and just twisted enough to get some mileage out of it.

Despite your eager submission, more readily throwing yourself to her than she could have ever expected, she simply presses her wriggling cock between your legs and lets it seek out your dripping hole itself. It takes its sweet fucking time too, because it seems far more interested in your slick thigh, and you're wondering if Terezi has more muscle control than she ever lets on, because there is no way it wouldn't want to get inside your prime nook as quickly as possible.

When at long last she finally gets her bulge up inside of you, you're a mess. Moaning and thanking her for being so kind to you, something so intrinsically messed up even the lusty fog in your mind can't excuse it. It's inside of you, hot and throbbing, and now that it's found its mark it starts thrashing and pumping so eagerly that Terezi could probably stay still and you'd still blow all over the floor. Not that she's so selfish; she starts pounding you regardless, and that heavy, cruel laughter up to your ear returns.

She's pulling your shirt up, grasping your breasts with the same roughness you've come to expect, but you welcome whatever she does to you. It's all so great, as though she's been seeking out titillating blackrom stories and taking notes for when she had you where she wanted you. You'll use every dirty trick against her next time, although maybe a few sessions of Terezi absolutely destroying you wouldn't be a bad idea. You can't think too much into the present though, because the tugging on your nipples draws out another scream and your thoughts crash.

Your bulge rubs against your thigh and her rough penetration, wishing for some attention, but she's not intent on giving it any. You don't care too much though, because she's doing enough that you'll blow soon regardless. Your only complaint is that it's still not deep enough, and that you can't get into a more fulfilling position because of the noose holding you in place. Unless you decide breathing was less important than having the greatest orgasm of your life, at least.

Wait.

You aren't really in danger of dying. Terezi could cut you before that would happen; she won't let you die, just as you wouldn't let her. So you'd go unconscious at worst, but you'd no longer feel the overwhelming need. And you'd be full. Even if you couldn't experience it, your body could feel the sensation of her entire bulge buried inside of you. Given the state she's in she'd probably cut the noose and then fuck your passed-out body right into the floor. Fuck, you're on fire just imagining it.

You suck in a deep breath and lean forward. It gets a better angle for penetration, so she can get her bulge further up your seed flap. It just comes at the price of the noose digging in, cutting off your air supply in exchange for the best pailing you've ever had. She leans against you, gives your ass a smack, and lets out a low rumble of a moan into your ear. You'd lean forward even more just to please her if you weren't already as far as you could go without seriously crushing your protein chute.

Not letting your eagerness go to waste, she does start fucking you deeper. Harder, too. More of her bulge fills your nook as she claims you, both in character and out. You don't care about how pretense-heavy her roleplaying may have been, because the end result of it is too amazing to deny. You can feel her bulge slithering inside of you, and Terezi's pounding into you at a pace that matches her wriggling perfectly, furthering your theory that the bitch has near-total control over her bulge and just wants to fuck with you. Her teeth are back on your neck, and she's not biting hard enough to break the skin, but she's definitely looking to see just how hard she can go while avoiding drawing another drop.

Moans come up choked as your body's emphatic response doesn't give a fuck about how hard it is to breathe. The imprint of the rope will probably be there for a while, leaving a bright blue bruise, but you give no fucks. You're too busy clenching your nook down around Terezi's bulge, which is growing more and more frantic, throbbing inside of you. She's close. You're probably closer though, because you're the one having the joy of being tortured and used to lengths you've never even conceived of. This is some messed up, sadistic shit, and it speaks volumes about both of you that this is any kind of enjoyable, even by the standards of the caliginous quadrant.

Your body relents finally, because the parts not driven by primal urges would very much like some air. You pull up a bit so your throat has enough space to suck in a breath, except halfway through that desperate gasp, Terezi has a hand on the rope and she's pulling it up. The other hand cradles your bare stomach, though gentleness is a foreign concept to her as she digs her fingers into this skin as well. You'd say her apparent scar fetish was weird, except you're practically losing yourself all over the floor because of it, so you're both culpable here.

TEREZI: 1 TH1NK YOUR BR34TH 1S SOM3TH1NG B3ST L3FT TO M3

She tugs on the rope, and shows far less abandon than you did, probably because she doesn't have to worry about your body restraining you as a survival mechanism. You let out a choked gasp as she cackles and slams into you again. At this point you're not sure who's getting off more from this, but so long as you reach your messy climax you don't care. If anything, her pumping you full of cum will only set you off into the perfect orgasm.

The relentless thrusting has slowly pushed your glasses down your nose, and finally one might push as she buries herself all the way into you knocks them off entirely. You can't call any attention to it though, because any precious second that she's letting up on the rope you're spending sucking in as much air as you can. Not like you need tosee anyway, because your eyes have rolled back and the only senses that matter are touch, so you can feel her bulge writhing inside of you, throbbing as it races toward release, and hearing, so every taunt that Terezi whispers into your ear can make you knees buckle.

When you draw close to orgasm, your bulge starts to thrash about wildly. It feels amazing inside the nook or throat of some bound troll eager to serve you, but you don't have the opportunity here. Instead, it slaps against your thigh and your stomach, and seems intent on rubbing up against Terezi's dick as much as possible. You try to call for a pail, but she's pulling the noose even harder, using it as a point to hold onto and fuck you from. She probably doesn't care too much about getting all that hot kismesis cum into a pail anyway. She wants you to blow it all over the floor as a sign that she's broken you utterly.

And when finally she jerks inside of you and the warmth of her orgasm floods through your nook, you accept that she has. Your back is torn and bleeding all over, you're going to have rope burn on your neck for a week, and Terezi's pumping even more into your nook than she expended through her last release. You don't know how she reached orgasm before you, unless she's even more of a sadist than you could have thought, since she just gave you and indulged more than was even kind of healthy your new pain kink.

She finally lets up on the noose a little, just in time for the fullness her orgasm brought to make your bulge throb one last time before your tip burst with a flood of pale blue genetic fluid. Your body burns, and even though she let up on the noose the shaking and writhing you do as your nerves light up mean you're still not breathing. You're too busy emptying yourself, bulge jerking around as you pail all over the floor. Terezi's is already dripping down your thigh in copious amounts. Your knees buckle and the only thing keeping you from falling into the noose limply is the arm firmly around you.

TEREZI: JUST1C3 PR3V4ILS

She carefully slips the noose off of your neck and drags you right back to the chair you started this whole affair tied to. It's hard for you to talk for plenty of reasons, and you take plenty of quick, deep breaths as you stumble over to it, dripping with both Terezi's cum and your own. You're coughing, body shaking and wobbling as you try to suck in breaths between hoarse, throat-tearing howls. Everything hurts in the best way possible, and as you slump into the chair, you look up at her face, vision fuzzy since your glasses are on the floor and likely now in a puddle of your own genetic fluid.

VRISKA: H-has just8ce finished prev8iling yet?

Terezi straddles you, licking some of your blood from the corner of her mouth, and runs a finger along the biggest cut she's made with her teeth in the side of your neck. It's a worrisome position, because her bulge is rubbing against yours, and even though you're far too sensitive after your orgasm to be ready for anything, your still gives a twitch.

TEREZI: JUST1C3 1S N3V3R F1N1SH3D PR3V4IL1NG


End file.
